fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League
also see the rules Fantendo Football League (aka Fantendo Soccer League, F.F.L., or Fantendo Footy League) is a Football (soccer) league, contested by 32 teams. It was founded by . The league started in 2010 with 10 teams, but for the third season to 24 for Season 3, and then followed by two divisions of sixteen for the fourth season. Teams If you want to enter a team please ask me. . If you like, or Clyde can make the team for you. And we might even ask you! The league appeared in Flame Football 2011 and Fantendo Football League 2013. List of Players see this Seasons *Season 1 **Season 1 Fixtures **Season 1 Stats *Season 2 **Season 2 Fixtures **Season 2 Stats *Season 3 *Season 4 Sponsorship *2010-13 - Fantendo (None - Fantendo Football League) Club Sponsors *Team Flame-Scotland (Sponsored by Flame Games & Flame TV) *FC PushoPoké (Sponsored by APIM Group, Inc.) *Illogical FC (Sponsored by Twenty-Second Choice) *Team Lios Lions (Sponsored by Steli Entertainment) *Team Nook (Sponsored by Bomb Productions Games) *Team Nutty (Sponsored by Jet, Inc.) *Royal Halfblood (Sponsored by Hybrid Co.) *Dark Red Royals (Sponsored by Boulder Games Inc.) TV Rights *Fantendo Sports Show (2009-present) (colour = orange) **Fantendo Football League Show (Highlights) (2010 - present) *F.F.L. Mega Match (2010-present) (colour = yellow) *Vaccum TV (2010 - present) (colour = silver) *Hybrid Channel (2011 - present) (colour = green) Images also see: this Kits Division One File:DRR New1.png|Dark Red Royals Home File:DRR New2.png|Dark Red Royals Away File:DRR New3.png|Dark Red Royals Third File:Doodleland New1.png|Doodleland Dodgers Home File:Doodleland New2.png|Doodleland Dodgers Away File:Doodleland New3.png|Doodleland Dodgers Third File:Flame-Scotland Season 4 Home Kit.png|Flame-Scotland Home File:Flame-Scotland Season 4 Away Kit.png|Flame-Scotland Away File:Flame-Scotland Season 4 Third Kit.png|Flame-Scotland Third File:Flame-Scotland Season 4 Sp Kit.png|Flame-Scotland Cup File:Freaky New1.png|Freaky Home File:Freaky New2.png|Freaky Away File:GearworksHomeKit.png|Gearworks Home File:Gemstones New1.png|Gemstones Home File:Gemstones New2.png|Gemstones Away File:Gemstones New3.png|Gemstones Third File:Genetic New1.png|Genetic Home File:Genetic New2.png|Genetic Away File:Genetic New3.png|Genetic Third File:IFC New1.png|Illogical Home File:IFC New2.png|Illogical Away File:IFC New3.png|Illogical Third File:FFL - KPA Home.png|King Plumber's Army Home File:FFL - KPA Away.png|King Plumber's Army Away File:Lions New1.png|Lios Lions Home File:Lions New2.png|Lios Lions Away File:Lions New3.png|Lios Lions Third File:Robots New1.png|Mad Robots Home File:Robots New2.png|Mad Robots Away File:Robots New3.png|Mad Robots Third File:Moose New1.png|Moose Home File:Moose New2.png|Moose Away File:Moose New3.png|Moose Third File:Attire1.png|Royal Atlantica Home File:Attire2.png|Royal Atlantica Away File:Attire3.png|Royal Atlantica Third File:Sew'n New1.png|Sew'n Home File:Sew'n New2.png|Sew'n Away File:Sew'n New3.png|Sew'n Third File:Steel New1.png|Steel Home File:Steel New2.png|Steel Away File:Steel New3.png|Steel Third File:Toucan New1.png|Toucan Home File:Toucan New2.png|Toucan Away File:Toucan New3.png|Toucan Third Division Two File:APIM New1.png|APIM Home File:APIM New3.png|APIM Away File:APIM New2.png|APIM Third File:Classic New1.png|Classic XI Home File:Classic New2.png|Classic XI Away File:Classic New3.png|Classic XI Third File:DoubleJ New1.png|Double J Home File:DoubleJ New2.png|Double J Away File:DoubleJ New3.png|Double J Third File:MK New1.png|Mushroom Kingdom Home File:MK New2.png|Mushroom Kingdom Away File:MK New3.png|Mushroom Kingdom Third File:FFL - Nintendo Home.png|Nintendo All-Stars Home File:FFL - Nintendo Away.png|Nintendo All-Stars Away File:Nook New1.png|Nook Home File:Nook New2.png|Nook Away File:Nook New3.png|Nook Third File:Outer New1.png|Outer Troopers Home File:Outer New2.png|Outer Troopers Away File:Outer New3.png|Outer Troopers Third File:Sonic FC Home.png|Sonic Home File:Sonic FC Away.png|Sonic Away File:Sonic FC Third.png|Sonic Third History *The league was created by Clyde1998 and Metal Locked & Clyde1998 joined the league - with a friendly match 2 January 2010. *Season 1 started on 15 January 2010 with 10 teams (Steel, Flame-Scotland, Lios Lions, Moose, Freaky, Tone, Illogical, PushoPoké, Nook & Nutty) *Season 1 was won by Steel - beating rivals Flame-Scotland to the title. *Season 2 had six new teams. (Genetic, Dark Red Royals, Shelled, Waves, Mega-Bus and Royal Atlantica, the latter being the eventual winners). *Season 3 will have two new teams - Doodleland Dodgers and Team Sew'n. Seasons Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Events Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Football Category:Association Football Category:Soccer Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 1 Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 2 Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 4 Category:Soccer Category:Association Football Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012